callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm
Storm is a new map included in the Stimulus Package for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is described as "an open industrial park littered with heavy machinery." Like its name says, outside of the warehouse is a heavy storm. Storm looks slightly like the maps Killhouse and Vacant from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Tactics *Storm is a very unpredictable map, having many choke points where it is easy to be flanked. Weapons like the UMP45, ACR, F2000 and P90 are common and effective on this map. *When on the warehouse floor there are little overhangs which the player can hide under that will provide cover from any fire coming from the catwalks. *In the construction yard there are deep holes in which the player can hide in when prone. *The roof of the mannequin store provides a great view of the map. *Maintaining a presence in the multi-story buildings across the map can prove to be invaluable as it provides long sight lines covering large portions of the map, whereas the ground level is littered with cover, thus obscuring a player's view. *In Search and Destroy, Ninja Pro is a very useful perk since most of the surfaces in the warehouse and near the bomb sites are metal and makes the players footsteps very loud. *Conversely, Sitrep Pro will make enemy footsteps become impossible to ignore, unless the game is muted. *Grenade launchers can fly over some obstructions, killing the enemy without even showing yourself. *In every building, there is more than one way to the top floor. Plant claymores at one and occasionally check the other entry to ensure of no flankers. *It is actually very easy to go from the Spetsnaz spawn point to point A in Domination before the TF141 troops can get there if you have Marathon, Lightweight, and any third perk. This can easily kill most of the enemies there, and actually enable you to gain an edge in the map. Trivia *The map seems to be much like the multiplayer map Hangar from Call Of Duty: World At War, with a large warehouse much like the actual hangar from the map Hangar, and much space outside of the actual warehouse. *The warehouse could have been one of Makarov's safehouses due to there being a large supply of gun crates and blueprints to the airport massacre *At the TF 141 spawn point once you jump down from the ledge you cant get back up. *There are also two mannequin stores in the map. *There are 50 mannequins on this map. *The containers on this map says "Oscar Mike's". "Oscar Mike" means "On the Move" and it is said multiple times in the campaign. As well as the motto of "Oscar Mike's" being - We are always on the move - as said on the side of one of their trucks *It is unknown where this map takes place but some have suggested that the location is in the United Kingdom due to the style of the houses and the tall buildings in the background which look similar to Canary Wharf in London. Gallery thumb|318px|right|Gameplay on Storm with UMP.45 File:Storm.png|View of the Storm from a player's perspective File:Screen_shot_2010-03-09_at_20.02.17.png|The in-game map from the pause menu. File:Screen_shot_2010-03-09_at_19.52.54.png|Screenshot from Storm. File:Storm 2.png|Another screenshot from Storm. File:Storm overview.png|Overview of Storm from a spectating perspective. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer